Dancing With Gunblades
by LM11
Summary: (ch4up) Laguna misses Squall and co. and invites them to Esthar with a phony call for distress. Misunderstandings do happen but unexpectedly, a new terror is about to be reborn. (I wrote this story over four years ago) great thanks to Sacred 2001 (editor)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Mornings Suck  
  
***  
  
Squall woke up with an ache in his chest. He focused his eyes trying to see what was causing the pain. He looked to see Rinoa's head propped up on his chest. Squall's hand, which was so enormous, covered half of Rinoa's head. Roughly, it shoved her off his chest, then he turned on his side to a more relaxing position. Rinoa squinched her face up in annoyance as she rose her head. She quickly turned to Squall, who was sleeping peacefully and soundly. Angrily she kicked him full force out of the bed. Squall hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked up to see Rinoa grinning at him. "Sleep like a log," Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"No hon, but you fell like one," Rinoa hissed. "Why did you shove me off?!"  
  
Squall rubbed his sore chest, "Well you were hurt'n me," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Do you know I was having the best dream?" Rinoa yelled. In a romantic dreamlike tone she described her deepest made-up fantasy - oops!!! I mean dream. "It was night time on the beach the waves were crashing like the beating of a my heart."  
  
Squall yawned as he pulled back the covers from himself to reveal his Champaign boxers. Rinoa, as always, when she was in her world of romance, did not notice how Squall had stopped paying attention to her, nor had he ever been listening. Rinoa still rambled on about her setting.  
  
"The moonlight held me in a warm chorus."  
  
Squall walked over to the dresser and thought, "Man! Will she every shut up? Why does she have to always tell me about this crap? I have dreams about her being trapped permanently in a jar but I don't tell her. Man this coat is starting to smell!" he sniffed his leather jacket with the feathers around the sides, "but Rinoa and Quistis will yell at me if I wear anything else. I'm getting hungry. I wonder if I ask Rinoa really nicely if she will buy me some breakfast... No, I don't think she'd be too mad. I mean I stood through this didn't I?  
  
Rinoa would you..." Squall's question was interrupted by a hard slap.  
  
"You haven't been listening to a word I've said!" Squall stumbled over his words. "But I didn't leave the room. That has to count for something," Squall pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rinoa turned her back on Squall, "Seifer always listen to everything I said."  
  
"Yeah and look what happened to him." Rinoa snapped around at him and gritted her teeth. "Oh crap did I say that out loud?!" Rinoa made an attempt to kick Squall, but he was wide-awake now and moved out of the way, causing Rinoa to fall down.  
  
"You're not a real man, Rinoa whimpered. "A real man wouldn't have let me fall down. He would have taken the blow!"  
  
"Just say what you mean", Squall said as he walked over to the bathroom. "Seifer would have taken the hit."  
  
"Well yeah," Rinoa said as she got to her feet. "But then he would have knocked the @#%* out of me."  
  
Squall chuckled to himself as he envisioned Rinoa being knocked to the floor. Squall stepped in the shower, "Wish I had the guts to do that."  
  
*** Zell threw his pillow to the wall. Who needed an alarm clock with Rinoa and Squall around? Zell flung himself out of bed and in to the rubble of cloth and things that was on his floor. Zell banged on the wall. "Will you two shut up, I'm up all ready!"  
  
Rinoa screamed from the other room in a tone that would have even pissed off a Jedi. "Nobody was talking to you! You spiky-haired muskrat!" Her voice was light but thick through the heavy walls.  
  
Zell was used to waking up like this every morning. He ran his fingers through his stun-gun-shot-looking hair. "I don't look like a muskrat!" Zell whispered to himself as he looked in the mirror. The clock on the nightstand hit 6:57 a.m. "HOTDOGS!!"  
  
The cafeteria was going to open in three minutes. Zell had to be the first in line. Zell ran from his mirror leaped over his backpack, nearly tripped over his long baggy jeans that were on the floor, and dashed out his room. At that moment Irvine stepped out his room in his rifle boxers.  
  
"Hey buddy!" he yelled out in a yawning voice. "Can't talk, must reach hotdogs." "Ah Zell aren't ya forgetting something?" Irvine yelled down the hall to a now sweating Zell.  
  
"No," Zell said as he pushed the elevator door.  
  
Irvine laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm your pajamas," he looked at Zell with one eye and a grin.  
  
As the elevator door opened Zell looked down at his pajamas. The colorfully looking Power Rangers danced all over him, leaving him open for insults and gay remarks. He had just gotten rid of the name chicken-wuss and didn't need any one coming up with any more names that would follow him until he was twenty-five.  
  
Zell turned around and dashed back down the hall to his room. "Thanks", he mumbled to Irvine as he passed his room.  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Chicken-wuss," he whispered. Zell stopped in his tracks causing him to slide from his socks and the shinny waxed floor. Zell sharply turned around.  
  
"What did you call me cowboy?!"  
  
"How in the hell did he hear me?" Irvine thought. Irvine threw up his hands innocently, "Nothing partner."  
  
Zell kept his head turned to Irvine has he marched down the rest of the hall to his room. Zell thought heavily, "I know I heard him call me chicken- wuss!" Damn it now he would be five minutes late. And with all his luck Selphie be right in front of him talking his ear off, and asking him a thousand times if he wanted to join the Festival committee and he would have to tell her a million times no.  
  
Irvine watched intensively as he saw Zell reached his room and closed the door. Irvine gave a deep breath of relief. The last thing he wanted to do is get in to a fistfight with Zell when he did not have his gun handle.  
  
"Sweetie are you going to make me shower alone?" A seductive voice called. A huge grin jumped around on Irvine face, replacing the look of worry.  
  
"Com'n darlin," he dashed back into his room and slammed the door.  
  
*** Selphie's Mickey Mouse alarm clock woke her up and she sat up in her bed stretched her arms and yawned. She looked up to her wall to see her picture of Sir Laguna that was poster-size. He was sooo cute and cool. How could Squall not like his dad?  
  
She remembered the day she got the picture. It was about a week after the whole Ultimecia time thing and Squall has been asked to stay and extra two days in Esthar. She waited for him in front of his room. "Hey Squall can I have a picture of Sir Laguna.... oops I mean your dad?"  
  
Squall smirked and rolled his eyes. "You had it right the first time," he said as he flung the picture of Laguna at her, as he went in to his room and slammed the door in her face.  
  
How could some one as cool as Sir Laguna produce someone.... someone like Squall? But she pushed it out of her mind. She was not one to ponder over challenging questions.  
  
Selphie's room was white with Care Bears all over it and her blanket was blue with clouds that had dumb smiley faces all over it. Selphie's room was so cheerful that you would only go in there if you were really, really depressed.  
  
Once Rinoa had called Squall a punk and dared him to go in there. He did not last two minutes before he has to throw up - it was so cheery in there it was sickening.  
  
She sprang out of bed and walked to her window. "Ah what a beautiful day, I'm going to make someone's life a lot better." - which usually meant she was going to make someone's life a lot worse.  
  
She turned around to see Mickey's hand pointing to 7:00am. "O.K. now I'm going to be late for breakfast" she yelled out loud. Selphie had to be in front or in back of Zell. She would ask him if he wanted to join the Festival committee and he would say no for the millionth time. But she couldn't stop now he was starting to weaken. That was Selphie, breaking one person's will at a time.  
  
*** Quistis had been up for an hour on the balcony. She was beginning to get very cold in her loose long silky white night gown. She sat cross-legged trying to look seductive as the sun rose over the Garden. "Damn it" she wailed.  
  
Quistis had been out on this balcony for sixty minutes and Squall had still not come out on his balcony that was across from hers. Quistis got up in annoyance and tied up her nightgown. "Well this was a perfectly good waste of 500gil," she snapped.  
  
She was about to go in but still she hesitated. "What could Squall be doing? That little tramp probably has him cleaning the floor with a toothbrush or ironing her dress." Oh what had that evil sorceress done to her Squall! He used to be so cold and silent, the way she liked him. Now that he was starting to come around she discovered that he had no personality what so ever. She stomped back into her room.  
  
"Oh well there is always breakfast," she said sounding a bit bitter. Matron was right if she wanted Squall the easy way she should have just marched up and grab him by the arm and said: You're mine now understand? She wouldn't have put up a fight when he was single, but now that he was with that rotten little whore she would have to make an effort.  
  
"But I like a challenge," she told herself. Besides anything getting too easy was not really too rewarding, including relationships. Quistis rapped her hair back up into its regular style, which was her hair flowing over a clip in the back of her head and two pieces of her hair curving down and out in the front.  
  
She had just got done putting on her pink outfit when she heard: "Buy you breakfast?! You're the man! You should be buying me breakfast!" That was Rinoa's voice, she stood up straight up in attention.  
  
"But I'm broke, and your rich... and I always take you to breakfast and lunch and dinner. And some times I sneak out the Garden late at night to get you some Cookie-Dough ice-cream."  
  
"Squall", Quistis blurted out and she walked quickly over to her door and peeked outside.  
  
"Hey don't rip that! It's my best pair," Squall demanded. "Fine then go get it," Rinoa yelled. Squall's boxers went flying out into the hall. "Hey!!" Squall screeched.  
  
Quistis had to giggle when she saw Squall dashing out into in the hall in his towel to retrieve his boxing-glove boxers.  
  
"Rinoa you've gone too far! Someone could have been out in the hall!" Squall bellowed as he walked back into the room with Boxers tight in hand.  
  
How dare Rinoa mistreat her Squall. Quistis frowned in irritation as she closed her door. She didn't deserve him, what she did deserved was to receive a few lashes from her "Save the Queen".  
  
Quistis balled her fist. "I will take him away from her if it's the last thing I do!" She vowed, "I just have to wait for an opportunity," she said.  
  
*** The cafeteria was packed with the early morning crowd. Zell was in the middle of the line and behind him was Selphie who was talking him to death. And behind her was Irvine who was enjoying just looking at Selphie. And behind him was Squall who was buying for both Rinoa and himself.  
  
Squall looked down at his wallet and groaned. after he got done buying Rinoa's breakfast he probably wouldn't have enough for his breakfast.  
  
Quistis strode in to the cafeteria as cool as ice and twice as slick. "Quistis over here," Racheal, the leader of her flunkies called.  
  
Quistis walked over to the table. Micheal pulled out her chair and smiled as she sat down. In there eyes she was 'oh sooo very perfect'. Doesn't this remind you of real high school?  
  
Danial smiled faithfully, "I bought you breakfast Quistis. Pancakes, strawberries and two links of sausage."  
  
Quistis sighed, "This looks very delicious, but I'm on a diet so I can't possibly eat this." The smiles of every one at the table dropped.  
  
Danial tried to hold back his tears but they twinkled in his eyes. "Umm...well I'll buy you something else."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Quistis pulled the strawberries toward her, "I'll just have the strawberries." Danial gave out little punts of breath, the flunkies stayed silent in embarrassment.  
  
Squall was just leaving the register when... "Hey Squall, over here!" Selphie waved wildly and happily. Squall took a deep breath - well she is cheerfully annoying, unlike Rinoa who was violently annoying. He slowly walked over to his friends at the table in the middle of the room.  
  
Zell's face lit up - boy was he ever glad to have another guy at the table so he would not be so bored. "Hey Squall we don't talk as much as we used to." Selphie said smiling.  
  
"We never talked at all before that whole Ultimecia crap," Squall said as he sipped his apple juice. "I know, but we were really tight during that whole mess weren't we?" Selphie beamed.  
  
"Yeah we were the #$%* baby!" Zell yelled. People stopped eating and turned and looked at Zell. Squall covered up his face with his hand.  
  
"Zell, shut up" Squall whispered.  
  
"Oh my bad," Zell said. "Oh Zell you're so loud,"  
  
Selphie giggled. Every one in the room went back to normal talking and laughing.  
  
"Yo Squall ya going to eat those pancakes and strawberries," Zell said finishing off the last of his hotdogs.  
  
"You can't have'm, they're Rinoa's... Rinoa!" Squall suddenly remembered his girlfriend.  
  
Irvine suddenly came rushing up to the table. "Guys we got an assignment in Esthar again." Irvine said panting for breath, "Oh yeah Squall if I were you I make a run for it cause. Rinoa's hot on your trail and she really pissed, something about where's her breakfast."  
  
Quistis looked over and saw the gang together. She got up from the table in excitement. "Hey guys what's up?" she yelled. Her flunkies watched their idol get up and leave them as if they were nothing to her.  
  
Racheal's face began to overflow with tears. "It's your fault she won't eat with us," she pointed to Danial. "You had to bring her something she didn't want to eat."  
  
Tears began to trickle down Danial's face. "I didn't know she was on a diet, she looks so very perfect to me."  
  
Micheal pointed his finger at Racheal in reticular. "Are you calling Quistis fat?!" The sound of rage and fist hitting other people faces began to linger behind Quistis as she walked over to Squall's table.  
  
"Hey Quistis! You should get your things together we've got mission," Zell said as he tried to slyly steal one of the sausages that were on Squall's tray. But Squall reacted by striking his fork at Zell's hand, but Zell pulled his hand back in time so Squall's fork only jammed into the table.  
  
"Squall I'm surprised to see that you didn't hear about it first, with you being the commander and all," Irvine said sneakily easing his arm around Selphie.  
  
"Well I'm not really commander any more," Squall said leaning his head on his hand. "After the whole Ultimecia thing, Cid decided he wanted to run the Garden again. In fact the only time I'm leader is when things start to heat up."  
  
Quistis looked at Squall in perplexity. "So you mean to tell us your only the leader when real danger comes around, and some one needs to take blame for stuff?!"  
  
Squall sighed, "Pretty much."  
  
"Dude that sucks!" Zell banged his hand on the table.  
  
"No that doesn't suck, I'll tell you what sucks... Oh-no Rinoa honey... baby I was on my way but."  
  
Rinoa cut Squall off, "Oh save it, I'm here now," Rinoa motioned with her thumb for Irvine to move so she could sit next by Squall. "Look at this: cold!" Rinoa sucked her teeth in aggravation. "Here Zell you can have it."  
  
Zell eyes lit up. He was always hungry. "Wow thanks Rini!," Zell pulled Rinoa's food towards him.  
  
"Rinoa I've got a mission so I'll be gone for a few days."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall with one eye raised and her mouth cocked down a little. "And you plan to leave me behind?"  
  
"Well I don't see why..." Rinoa cut him off.  
  
"I'm going with you. If you get into any trouble I'm a sorceress I can help you."  
  
Quistis filled with rage, she couldn't go along as this might be the only time she had a chance to steal Squall. "Rinoa I'm sure you could be of assistance. But this is an ordeal that is designed for SeeD to handle." Quistis said in the most polite voice she could muster.  
  
A smirk of competition slid across Rinoa face. "What's the matter Quistis? Think I might take your place?"  
  
Quistis turned her back in aggravation and whispered, "No Rinoa, but I think you're afraid I might take your man." Quistis chuckled mischievously, "and you have every right to worry....he's mine."  
  
"Helloooo..." Rinoa snapped, "Spacing out like Squall." Quistis turned around and grinned devilishly. "Fine, have it your way," her voice deepened, "But don't say I didn't warn you when the fire heats the pan."  
  
Rinoa rose to the challenge in her voice by gaining inches from her face. "I'm not that dumb little teenage girl you spoke down to in my father's Mansion. I can take the heat as well as I can dish it," Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and moved her jaw slowly around in a circular formation. "Just remember that," Rinoa said.  
  
Quistis gritted her teeth. "I'll keep it in mind. But just keep in mind, I can be a hot fire." Squall saw where this was going and loved every minute of it! He wished so much that Quistis would knock her block off. He wasn't about to do anything to stop it.  
  
Unfortunately Zell jumped in and stopped the fight that was about to ensue. "Hey we need all the help we can get." Zell tried to lighten the heavy tension that was getting growing by the minute.  
  
"Hey I've got no problem," Quistis said in a high pitch voice of mockery.  
  
"And all I'm saying is I'm strong enough to take whatever comes my way," Rinoa said reassuringly.  
  
"Well we're going to have a fun on the ride to Esthar," Irvine sighed.  
  
"Want to play rock-paper-scissors for seats?" Selphie said cheerfully. Squall, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie stretched out their hands. 


	2. Lies All Lies

Chapter Two: Lies! All Lies!  
***  
  
Laguna happily propped and crossed his legs on his office desk. "This was such a great plan, don't you think Ward?"  
  
"......." said Ward.  
  
"Ward is right. Squall is going to be furious when he finds out you called him here for nothing," Kiros warned as he paced back and forth in front of Laguna.  
  
"I'm not calling him here for nothing", Laguna said in delight. "Is wanting to see my son considered nothing?" He waved his crossed legs back and forth on the desk.  
  
Kiros stop pacing and turned around facing his old friend with his arms crossed. "Just out of curiosity what did you say in your message?"  
  
Laguna began to smile and laugh nervously. "Umm... heheh well I don't think that's of any..." both Kiros and Ward gave Laguna stern looks. Laguna relinquished trying to avoid the question, and lowered his head and fiddled with his fingers. "I said some new underground order was planning to cause a riot in the Esthar during the city's Neon Flower Night Celebration."  
  
Kiros and Ward's eyes widened. "WOW!" Kiros stepped towards Laguna. "This has to be the most creative thing you ever thought of."  
  
" ......" said Ward.  
  
"Yeah it's still wrong, but you have to agree with Ward it's the most elaborate thing he's ever thought of. But back to the case at hand," Kiros locked eyes with Laguna. "You're really pushing it, Squall doesn't like you as it is. And after he finds out about this he might just..."  
  
A look of concern befell Laguna's face. He uncrossed his legs and rose up out of his chair, "He might just what?" Laguna paused, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Kiros slowly finished his statement, making sure to put it on as gentle as possible. He remembered how hard he took it when he found out that the "Jetsons" really didn't exist. "He might just," knowing how Squall is, "but I might be wrong... he might just hate you."  
  
Laguna gasped at the notion and thought of anyone hating him. Suddenly his brain was filled* with the terrible slander Squall would inflict upon him. "Ohhh nooo I can't believe..." Laguna fainted flat on the floor.  
  
Kiros slapped his hand against his head, "Oh good grief!"  
  
***  
  
Squall sat back in his set listening to Rinoa's mindless chatter. Since he had drawn paper when Zell drew scissors he lost the game and had to sit next to Rinoa.  
  
"Esthar sure is a beautiful," Rinoa said with her eyes following every building in the City.  
  
"Yup, real glamours", Squall said flipping throughout the latest issue of the Timber Maniacs Magazine.  
  
Zell was setting next to Selphie gulping a forty-ounce Mitzoroni (Mitzoroni is like orange soda). "Hey Squall want some?" Zell waved the bottle back and forth."  
  
Squall looked up from his magazine, "Don't shake it you'll make it flat!" Squall was really thirsty he hadn't had anything to drink with his peanut butter and jelly sandwich because Rinoa knocked over his milk just before they had left. Squall snatched the bottle and began to suck it down.  
  
Rinoa was still glued to the lovely scenery. This was her first time getting a real good look at the city because, the first time she was here, she was unconscious. "This city is so magnificent, Squall. This is where I want you and me to go on our honeymoon ok?"  
  
It took a second for Rinoa's words to define themselves in his brain. In that instant his thoughts swirled. "Honeymoon?! To have a honeymoon you have to get...MARRIED!!!!" The thought of marriage to Rinoa was too much to comprehend. Squall's eyes widened. He suddenly got a vision of himself pushing three strollers.  
  
Irvine, who was sitting next to Quistis in front of Squall and Rinoa, turned around to agitate the matter. "Hey buddie what's up? Getting a thought of the wedding night? Hehehehe," Irvine laughed.  
  
Squall had not swallowed the last gulp of Mitzoroni. Squall let loose a shower of the drink onto Irvine's face. Selphie giggled at Irvine's appearance, his brown hair and his face were dripping wet in orange. Zell snapped his fingers and motioned into a point. "I'm digg'n the wet look", Zell teased.  
  
Squall chuckled and thought, "Nasty pervert. That's what he gets."  
  
Quistis turned around and put her knees on the set. She elevated herself to see over the set to talk to Squall. "Did you get info on where we're going to meet the client?"  
  
Squall tossed his magazine to the side. He had pretty much given up hope on trying to read it. "Yeah, we'd meet at the Presidential Palace."  
  
Selphie jumped up out of her seat enthusiastically. "Hey maybe we'll see Sir Laguna again".  
  
Squall pounded his fist on the seat. He was getting annoyed. "Why do you like that guy so much! He's sooo dumb he never takes anything seriously. I'm surprised this city is still standing with him in charge. He probably has Kiros and Ward doing all his work for him."  
  
Rinoa leaned away from Squall raising both of her eyebrows in a bit of fear.  
  
"Dude chill she was just say'n," Squall interrupted Zell.  
  
Squall stood up and began to shout so loudly, his voice engulfed every inch of the train. "I know what she was saying BUT HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME!!!" Squall unknowing had developed tears in his eyes.  
  
Every one was dead silent. They all exchanged looks with each other. Squall still standing up tried not to make eye contact with any one.  
  
"Oh no, I can't believe what I just said. And look I've got tears in my eyes I better rub them before they fall down my cheek. No wait better not. I'll look like a wuss. Better just try to keep them from falling down. They'll never let me forget this. Man I wish Matron was here, I could sure use a huge right about now. This silence is killing me, I wish someone would say something as long as it's not Zell."  
  
The train stopped moving. Zell cautiously tried to speak, "Squall."  
  
"Shut up!" Squall said snapping his head at Zell.  
  
Rinoa stood up and carefully placed her arms around Squall's arm. "Honey he was trying to say we're here." Squall nodded his head. Rinoa breathed heavily and shook her head. When everyone stepped off the train Kiros was waiting for them.  
  
"Thank you for coming, your services are greatly appreciated." Kiros said staring Squall right in the eyes. Kiros motioned with his hand for the SeeDs to follow him.  
  
Quistis slipped her hand on her hip as she strolled by the right side of Kiros. "So what's the word on this underground..."  
  
"You will be given a briefing on your mission once we reach the Palace." The SeeDs reached the transportation unit and took a seat on the delivering 'majewels' (Ed's note: probably the round platform that travels in tubes around the city), with no one saying anything to the other.  
  
(Ahh! It's the quite moments like this that the writer can give a peek to the reader of the reflecting thoughts of the characters)  
  
Zell: Man this guy is even more blunt than usual. I wonder what's up? I ponder if Laguna will conceive the assignment personal to us in a conjugate of moral aspiration of its importance. What the fu... Oh damn now I'm gonna be using small words for the rest of the month. I hate it when I use up all the new words I learn in one thought. I wonder what Irvine's thinking?  
  
Irvine: Quistis looks good today. I'll have to see what she's up to if Selphie doesn't want to play. (Irvine winks flirtatiously and puckered up his lips at Selphie who rolled her eyes and giggles.)  
  
Selphie: That Irvine is so silly. First he puts his arm around me and now this. He doesn't have a chance with me but it's nice to have a lapdog that follows you around. I wonder what Quistis is thinking about? It's probably about Squall. (She giggled to herself) She's been stealing looks at him all day. She might be thinking of a naughty way to take Squall from Rinoa. Ohhhhh! I wish I could read her mind!  
  
Quistis: I see right now I might have to kill Rinoa. She has too much mouth. She thinks she's the "baddest chick" just cause she's a sorceress. Bet her mom was a dominating psycho too. No wonder Laguna left her. He didn't want to be the father of a black-haired witch! And what's up with her outfit?! She dresses like she can't make up her mind what to wear or something. (Quistis quickly looked at Rinoa up and down without any one noticing) Well it doesn't matter 'cause when I get my Squally back I'm going to make up with him in front of her on every chance I get. He looks so cute sitt'n over there looking confused.  
  
Rinoa: I know what she wants to do. She wants to get in good with Laguna so she can get a higher level of SeeD so she can try to rule the Garden next by Cid. Well I think I'll be snagging that spotlight. (Rinoa looked over at Squall and immediately frowned her face in annoyance) He hasn't paid any attention to me in this whole trip! He's my man and he acts like a ham - cold and cheap! (Rinoa reached over and slapped Squall on the leg really hard. Squall wouldn't give her the satisfaction of presenting how much it hurt. So he simply rubbed his leg to ease the sting.)  
  
Squall: I've about had it with her. She doesn't know it but I'm ready to say it's over to 'Screamioa' and run for daylight. Man, the first six months were so good and now it's hit this and scream that and throwing my gunblade in the T-Rex feeding facility. That stupid dinosaur it ate my favorite shoes, and then running with my boxers up the flagpole. And the most recent thing!!!!  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Everyone in the Garden was hurrying about doing his or her normal morning routine. Squall comes on over the intercom to make the morning announcements. After giving the word that the cafeteria will not be serving hotdogs for the rest of the week due to some kind of element reaction in the meat, Rinoa walked into the announcement room. Squall had just turned off the intercom.  
  
"Squall, why did you not wait for me at breakfast?" she said twisting her foot and looking at the ground.  
  
"Well I had a lot of stuff to do and I kind of got caught up."  
  
Rinoa walked in front of him and placed one arm around him and she pressed the 'on' button with the other. Now everything they said everyone in the Garden could hear.  
  
"Squall sweetie I didn't get a kiss this morning." She rubbed the outer fur of his leather jacket. "My Squalley walley bear."  
  
Squall grinned moronically, "I like it better when you call me your Knight Teddy bear," he said softly. Squall hummed a little bit of 'Eyes on Me'. "I'm ready to give you that kiss now," he said gently.  
  
After they were done Squall came down to the second floor. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing when the elevator door opened. Nida spoke in between grunts of laughter.  
  
"Squalley walley bear. I'll give you a kiss!" He then clasped in laughter to add fuel to the fire of voices.  
  
Squall was beaten red. He just knew Rinoa would be as embarrassed as he was. So he turned to comfort her when...  
  
"Got ya Knight Teddy Bear!" Rinoa said as she winked her eye and motioned her finger into an arrow. **FLASHBACK ENDS**  
  
Squall gritted his teeth in anger at this thought. The delivering 'majewels' lowered them down at their destination. ***  
  
The Presidential Palace stood glimmering in honor and pose. Truly it was the centerpiece of city, but to Squall it was emblem of reward for Laguna's insolence. Upon getting the full glimpse of it he tightened his face in anger. Suddenly Squall felt a hard pinching on his side.  
  
He looked to his right to see Rinoa giving a look of warning. "Don't you dare embarrass me. Straighten that face up. We're in public!" She whispered, so that she wouldn't draw the attention of the others.  
  
Squall adjusted his face back into it's usually 'do I look like I care state'. The seven sat on the delivering units that would bring them into the palace. After the units had delivered them to the second floor. Kiros motioned with his head to come this way to the President's office. As always, two guards stood outside the doors. They seemed to be carrying on some sort of conversation.  
  
Quistis was intrigued with what they were trying to say to each other but Kiros gently nudged her to go in the room.  
  
"Damn it, I know they're talking about us if only I could hear what they were saying." Quistis flashed her eyes at the guards one more time before proceeding into the room. The doors of the office sprang open indicating some reference of importance.  
  
Laguna was sitting in his chair only no one could see his face because the back of his chair was facing the SeeDs. "Welcome, you know why you've come?" Laguna said in a deep steel voice that was far from being his own.  
  
Selphie happily stepped in front of everyone and started being more cheerful than what was needed. "Sir Laguna why are you talking like that? Did you lose your voice like Ward and get a new voice box?" Selphie's eyes shone brightly in awaiting his reply.  
  
"No," he said in the same voice as before. Then he turned his chair around to reveal that classic Laguna grin. "I just always wanted to make a dramatic appearance."  
  
Selphie breathed a small* breath of relief. "Whew, you really had me going there for a minute."  
  
"Yes, my hair practically stood on end," Squall said sarcastically as he took a seat. Laguna stood up to approach Squall.  
  
Rinoa dashed forward trying to make up for Squall's crude behavior. "Laguna hello it's so nice to see you again," Rinoa reached for Laguna's hand to give a friendly gesture of greeting.  
  
Laguna swiftly took a giant step back as his eyes widened with a bit of shock. "Oh hell no! I heard what you did last summer and, sorceress or not, that was just plan freaky!"  
  
Rinoa jittered the corner of her mouth up into some sort of embarrassed smile. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Squall rose up quickly and cocked one eyebrow up. "Yes what are you talking about?!" Squall's voice exampled the definition of his name.  
  
"We've been going out for almost a year and you still haven't told me about last summer." Squall motioned two fingers on each hand into bunny ears and moved them up and down.  
  
Rinoa for the first time in their relationship stuttered over her words. "I... um... well... ya see..."  
  
Squall was beginning for the first time in their relationship was feeling the power of the upper hand. So he planned to take that power and knock it on her face!  
  
Rinoa began to panic, a hundred lies began to rumble around in her head but she could not manage to get a single one out.  
  
Quistis indulged in each savoring moment of the confusion. "Maybe with all the luck he'll break up with her right here and now, if Rinoa doesn't give him an explanation soon." Quistis hoped to herself.  
  
As usually Zell didn't quite understand the argument but that didn't stop him from jumping in and acting like he did. Zell strutted up next by Squall and spoke cockily trying to aggravate the scene. "Hey, Laguna where did you hear this information? From a drunk in a bar?" Zell laughed.  
  
Laguna scratched the back of his head. "Well not exactly," Laguna said in an unsure tone. Then breaking the mood of the room, a woman dressed in a blue outfit stood in the room. She wore a patch over one eye and the sight of her made Squall and the other SeeDs come to one thought as she approached Laguna.  
  
Squall's body roared with natural reaction. "Laguna get out of the way!!" Squall yelled as he pushed Laguna clear over his desk. Squall whipped out his Lionheart (gunblade) in rhythm with the others, whom yanked out their weapons and stood in the attacking position waiting for the person who was carrying a refreshment tray and wearing an apron to make the first move.  
  
"WELCOME WARM" Fujin said. Laguna staggered to his feet from behind his desk and put one hand on his head trying to stop it from spinning.  
  
"Squall what are ya doing?" Quistis held out her hand for Laguna to yield.  
  
"Stay back Laguna this is a very dangerous adversary," Quistis said as she slashed her Save the Queen whip back and forth.  
  
Laguna finally gained his full composure and in doing so he slammed both his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "What are you talking about. She's just the hired help!"  
  
Everyone's head turned around and looked at Laguna as if he was the most idiotic person in the world. All the SeeDs including Selphie yelled simultaneously. "ARE YOU NUTS!!!"  
  
Laguna just stood there dumbfounded. He just looked at them as if they were speaking in tongues he couldn't comprehend. "I don't understand."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes sighed, "I don't know why I'm bothering but here goes, because you obviously forgotten. Fujin and Raijin helped Seifer take over Lunatic Pandora and released Adel."  
  
Laguna laughed and waved his hand up and down at remembering what happened only six months ago. "Ooooh I know but they said they were sorry. And nothing was damaged that our advanced team of scientists, architects, and builders couldn't solve. And after explaining their situation of not being able to go back to the Garden," Laguna rolled his voice to make it seem as if they were the ones being thoughtless.  
  
"I couldn't just throw them out on the streets! So of course I gave them jobs. Fujin, as you can see, handles my guests and Raijin runs errands for me during the day." Laguna grinned happily, expecting all of them to be like 'Oh now I understand', but it wasn't like that at all.  
  
All the SeeDs had sheathed their weapons. Now they stood looking at Laguna in disgust. Quistis crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe your mom had an affair,"  
  
Irvine said with a chuckle. "Now that'd be wishful thinking", Squall said as he cocked a half-sarcastic smile.  
  
Rinoa blew a piece of hair away from her face in relief. "Glad he's not my dad!"  
  
Upon hearing these words Laguna jumped from behind his desk. He stepped inches away from Rinoa and began to inspect the details of her face.  
  
"Damn would you back up! What's your problem?!" Rinoa shrieked as she leaned back at Laguna. "It's what you said," Laguna continued as he brushed back her hair so he could get a good look at her ears.  
  
Usually Squall would have loved anything that would have irritated Rinoa but this was just getting plain weird.  
  
"Alright. Knock it," Squall said as he pushed back Laguna's hand from Rinoa's hair.  
  
"No I have to see!" Laguna said, removing Squall's hand from his wrist.  
  
"See what?" Rinoa spat in annoyance. "Your ears, your nose, they resemble mine." Laguna began to check her out from the side.  
  
Squall's eyes enlarged drastically, he immediately knew what he was talking about. Squall grabbed Laguna by the arm harshly and spun him around. "No, you can't..."  
  
Laguna snatched his arm away from Squall's grasp. "So far it looks that way."  
  
Rinoa who had been clueless on the conversation finally clicked in on what truth was being transpired. She stepped back, with words formed on her lips but no words came out. "No....no.... you can't be!"  
  
"The data Julia got pregnant, your looks it all fits together," Laguna said smoothly.  
  
"No! I don't care if you were my mom's true love. She wouldn't cheat on my dad...it can't be!!!" Rinoa choked.  
  
Squall pressed his head against the wall and turned it back and forth nauseously. "If it is and knowing my luck it probably is. All those times we......" Squall's stomach could not bear to digest the thought. He ran to the bathroom, the sound vomit being plunged into the toilet could be heard dimly.  
  
Finally Rinoa burst out in tears and flung herself out of the room with waterfalls of tears flowing down her face. Her voice echoed throughout the halls. "You can't be my father.... you just CAN'T!!!"  
  
The two guards that held post out side thrusted their bodies halfway over the threshold. "Sir is there a problem?" Laguna who was flushed red, tried to insert some dignity into his voice. "No problem, as you were," Laguna nodded with a small smile.  
  
At that moment Squall recovered from the bathroom. Squall's face was a disorientated, his eyes ,a bit unsteady, still waved with a bit of sickness. "Sq...Squall," Laguna softly called. Squall pointed his finger at Laguna unsteadily as he arched his brow up in warning.  
  
"Stay...just stay away from me." Squall walked dizzily out of the room. He lingered from one side of the hall to the other until he gained a straight focus of the hall. Then he began to run.  
  
Quistis turned to Laguna. Her eyes meant she felt his shame and instead of teasing she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Laguna, perhaps now would be the time to explain our mission." Laguna lowered his head, then rolled one eye up to meet Quistis.  
  
"There is no mission. I made it up to spend time with Squall. I've got to go... you know president stuff," Laguna walked out of the room.  
  
"I better go talk to Squall then," Quistis said leaving the room.  
  
Selphie shifted her body back and forth. "I guess I better go talk to Rinoa" she said meekly and dashed out the room.  
  
Zell and Irvine looked at each other puzzled. "I'll easdrop on Squall and Quistis and you easesdrop on Rinoa and Selphie," Irvine said.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you" Zell said grinning. As Zell and Irvine left the room the guards stood in an upright position, trying their best to keep their laughs silent until the last two had left.  
  
After the two SeeDs were well out of sight the two guards doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Boy what an idiot!" One guard said as he held one hand on the wall to keep from falling down.  
  
"Yeah I'd be in denial too if he were my dad," another guard said as he was on all fours trying to catch his breath. When the second guard had gained his calmness back he rose back to his feet.  
  
"Speaking of daddies how many kids does Laguna have any way?"  
  
The other guard stomped his foot in anger, "That's a good question! And I'll tell you another good question why is it always the stupid guys who get all the women?! I mean no disrespect to our President cause after all he did like saved us from Sorceress Adel and all but, you as well as I know he's not the brightest bulb in the lamp."  
  
The other gard chuckled. "Yeah I bet Miss Long John Silver in there is his kid too." When the guard said these last words Fujin kicked him right in his ankle.  
  
"INSULT ME DO NOT!" She said coolly as she departed from the room. Fujin walked down the hall and to the elevator.  
  
When the door opened she hit the level five button. It was the floor where her living quarters were held. When the door buzzed opened it revealed the regular lavishness it possessed. The hallway's gold carpet reflected off the mirrors that nearly made up all of the walls.  
  
The ceiling was a painting, the famous "Love of the Sorceress". The art of its design was nothing short of captivating. The power that its form instilled upon those who looked up at it was so mesmerizing, that it left you in a gaze of silence, out of sheer respect for the power of creation that the sorceress had. The back round was a sky an enlightened blue, powerful yet gentle as its majesty upheld a great sorceress. Her arms arched together in a V-like shape as they reached towards the heavens. Below her lay a set of mountains, which were enhanced in ice to show its rugged exterior. Her reflection was shown, in a little ripple yet clear, in the great lake 'Indora's Wisdom'. Outstretched beyond the glory of the lake was a spacious field. Its color of green was prestigious and magnificent as its grass shimmered in the light. Just above the grass were two sets of rose petals being blown upward to one another only to be pulled down into a round roll. The color of the roses symbolized the three important things that happened in life: yellow - friendship, red - love, and white - death. Without a doubt, this painting made one of the most powerful statements in the world.  
  
Also this floor held Laguna's master bedroom, which was the last door at the end of the very long hallway. Fujin's bedroom was the third door on the left.  
  
Just as Fujin approached her door, she gazed up at the picture. "Is this the great sorceress which is said to have created the world?" She thought as she opened the door. Fujin took off her dark blue apron and tossed it on the sofa. Then she walked over to her bed and plopped down. "I'm so sick of this" Fujin said out loud as she kicked off her left shoe.  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
Fujin spun around so fast that her butt lost its place on the edge of the bed and she hit her hip hard on the floor.  
  
"SHOCKED," she said quickly trying to regain her footing. How Fujin hated looking weak in front of Seifer.  
  
"Fujin, didn't I tell you to use a secret set of knocks! You scared the crap out of me!" Seifer walked out of the closet and stood in front of Fujin without lending a hand to help her up.  
  
"SORRY, DISTRACTED..." Seifer interrupted her.  
  
"Damn it Fujin would you stop talking like that when we're alone?" Seifer rolled his eyes, "I should have never let you see Star Wars", Seifer groaned. "I don't care how much you like Yoda, after a while talking like that gets annoying. Now what were you trying to say?"  
  
Fujin stood up and pulled her clothes down so they were neat. "I got distracted, I was thinking about Squall, Rinoa and Laguna." Seifer walked over to the dresser to fix his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Oh so their here already. Seifer said dryly running his fingers through his hair. "Well I wasn't expecting them this early but I guess this means we will have to speed things up." Seifer swung around to a smiling Fujin. A pair of pantyhose turned with Seifer when he turned around.  
  
"Boy I wish I had a photo camera," Fujin chuckled in her mind. "You've got a pair of pantyhose stuck to your butt." Seifer did a double check on his rear end and furiously pulled them off.  
  
"Lousy cheap imitation Bounce," Seifer muttered to himself. "I'm tired of living like this!" Seifer declared as he waved the pantyhose in his right fist.  
  
"Living out of a suitcase, bearing the name of whatever my phony ID carries this week!" Seifer looked up anger at the pantyhose. "Hiding in closets!" He growled gritting his teeth. "I was a mighty knight once and I shall be one again," Seifer vowed throwing down the pantyhose.  
  
"How? Rinoa will never go back out with you again. After all you personally handed her over to Adel."  
  
Seifer grinned slyly, "I think differently. She never looked at Squall the way she looked at me."  
  
"With respect," Fujin said sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.  
  
Seifer darted his head to one side and pitched his voice a little. "Well that too. But I was talking about with that desire in her eyes. That wild look of danger...." Seifer drifted off. His eyes stared mindlessly into space. Fujin dug her toes into the carpet.  
  
"You still love her," she said enviously.  
  
"BLUHAHAHA!!" Seifer said sticking out his tongue and making a very disgruntled face. "After what she pulled?! Let's get this straight for the record that I never loved her. Sure our relationship had its bangs but trust me if I weren't trying to start another Sorceress War, I would try with all my power to forget her!"  
  
Fujin sighed, getting a little tired. "For crying out loud what she did last summer wasn't that bad." Seifer raised his voice and cocked his lip, "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what she did a month later. I don't know if I'll ever tell you that!"  
  
Suddenly Fujin popped her head up. "Hey guess what?! Rinoa might be Laguna's daughter!"  
  
"What!" Seifer shrieked, nearly running to her. Fujin shook her head satisfied.  
  
"That's right that means Squall and Rinoa are brother and sister." Seifer walked away from Fujin rubbing his chin.  
  
"Rinoa's birthday comes before Squall's right?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Seifer kept silent, but he smiled darkly to himself. A clever plot arose in his brain. Seifer turned around full of diabolical energy. "Forget the war, I shall be ruler of Esthar!" 


	3. When Opportunity Knocks, Yank It In, Tie...

Chapter Three: When Opportunity Knocks, Yank It In, Tie It Up and Have Your Way with It!  
  
***  
  
Rinoa sat outside the palace, sniffling like a little kid who had just been told she could not have that toy in the store window. Selphie jumped quickly off the transport unit. In no time Selphie spotted Rinoa. "Oh great, that's all I need," Rinoa thought to her self, she glanced with her head up briefly to see Selphie determinedly walking over.  
  
"Rinoa," Selphie slowly slipped her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "It isn't that bad."  
  
Rinoa stopped sniffling and looked up squinting her eyes in anger. Selphie smiled cheerfully and sat down. "Well maybe I might be wrong."  
  
Rinoa turned her body away from Selphie. "How about you are wrong, and leave me alone!" Rinoa whipped away a tear and frowned.  
  
"Hey girl, it's not the end of the world! I mean I personally would be happy if Sir Laguna was my daddy."  
  
Rinoa breathed heavily and giggled a little while she spoke. "You be happy if gummy bears could talk," she said smugly.  
  
"Come on don't be that way. It helps when you tell your friends how you feel."  
  
Rinoa let her head collapse in her hands. "Selphie you couldn't possible begin to know how it feels to find out that your boyfriend is your brother."  
  
Selphie looked up at the sky happily. "Well maybe you're right about that too."  
  
Rinoa snatched her head out of her hands. "See! Now would you just go away!!!"  
  
Selphie slapped Rinoa on the back in a friendly manner and in doing so Rinoa thrusted forward. "You know what makes me feel better when I'm down?"  
  
Rinoa flung her back over the bench so that half of her body tipped over it. "Getting a Happy Meal and listen to the Barney theme song," Rinoa said sarcastically.  
  
Selphie jumped up cheerfully, "No silly, I'll go shopping!" Rinoa peeked up at her in interest. "That's right nothing makes me feel better than filling my closet with some new clothes. And Esthar is known for it's beautiful styles."  
  
Rinoa pulled Squall's wallet out of her pocket. Squall had just got paid and asked Rinoa to hold his wallet for him, ever since her dog had bit a hole through his pants' pocket. She opened it up and ran the tip of the fingernail through the top of the bills. Rinoa stood up right and looked up at Selphie devilishly. "Let's go make some receipts"  
  
***  
  
Squall stood leaning over the railing on the main balcony in the palace. The air picked up a bit and whipped his dark hair, which made him coughed violently since Esthar's air is so polluted. The door behind Squall hissed as it opened. Out walked Quistis. Her footsteps gave a light click as she came near Squall. Squall sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Look Selphie just get..." Squall turned to see Quistis standing with a smile of sympathy. "Oh sorry" Squall turned around and continued to look out over the city.  
  
Quistis gingerly took a place next by Squall. Before Quistis had a chance to think, she spoke, "So what are you thinking about?" Quistis groaned to herself. "Good master SeeD, do you have to utter the six most annoying words to Squall?"  
  
Squall took a deep breath, "I don't know any more."  
  
"Huh?" Quistis was surprised. Squall responded that simply? "This is an opening better take it," Quistis thought.  
  
Quistis rubbed Squall's hand, "I know this whole thing sucks."  
  
"Everything is weird now," Squall stammered. Quistis looked at Squall understandingly.  
  
"I know how you feel so many times. I feel as though I have the full picture and then the scene extends."  
  
Squall shook his head back and forth. "I knew what was going on. I for once had a clear understanding of my life. Didn't like it, but had an understanding. Then BOOM! Here comes Laguna - Oh yeah. By the way I got it on with your girlfriend's mom, and like got her knocked up around the time. Your mom was pregnant with you and all, so your girlfriend is your sister!"  
  
Quistis started choking up. She was having a terribly hard time not rolling out laughing by the way after Squall presented his feelings. "Squall, look, I know Laguna makes Esthar's 'Deadbeat Dad of the Year' list. But hey, maybe he's wrong and Rinoa's not your sister."  
  
Squall threw his head up in the air and laughed, "Yeah right, you know I don't know why I stay with Rinoa. She doesn't treat me good."  
  
"Not really," Quistis joked sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"What?" Squall said, confused.  
  
"Oh nothing. Continue," Quistis waved her hand signaling him to go on.  
  
"She doesn't understand me. She is way selfish," Squall gripped Quistis hand and began to squeeze it. "But it's like I have a loyalty to her. I mean she... she got me out of my shell and all."  
  
Quistis gently turned Squall's face to meet hers. "Squall," she said in a sweet, nearly motherly voice. "You don't owe anybody anything. You made yourself into a new person. YOU! And you should be with somebody who makes you happy."  
  
Squall pulled in Quistis' face gently and slowly kissed her. Quistis' brain could have exploded at that very moment as it threw its own little private victory. "Hell yeah!! And that's the game sports-fans! Sharon Stone, eat your heart. I didn't even had to wear a short dress."  
  
Quistis put her arms around Squall for the last five seconds of the kiss. Squall finally departed from Quistis lips. Squall's thoughts ran like clockwork. "Wow I enjoyed that! Can't ever recall enjoying kissing Rinoa that much. As a matter of fact I don't even recall liking kissing Rinoa at all. Now what? I don't know what to say! She's just looking at me. Does she want me to kiss her? Did she like it? Was I good? Oh no, I'm thinking too much. If she did like it she probably thinks I'm stupid now. Or worse, she's comparing me to Zell!"  
  
Quistis figured that she better say something or they were going to be there until the gang came looking for them. "I didn't know you could kiss this good."  
  
Squall blushed, "Well... I... had practice." Quistis raised a brow along with a grin. Squall caught himself, "Not like that. I mean... I... we better go catch up we got to go get filled in on our mission."  
  
"There is no mission, Laguna made it up to spend time with you." Quistis said, moving forward, hoping for another kiss.  
  
Squall's whole mood changed "BASTARD! He called me here for nothing."  
  
"Who cares?" Quistis said reaching for Squall's hand but he ignored her and paced the other way.  
  
"Last time... Last freaking time, they can have missiles aimed at this damn city! And I'll tell Cid not to send a single SeeD to help him!"  
  
Quistis pretty much got the picture that the romantic moment was over.  
  
Squall tapped his foot in aggravation, "Well we should get back to the Laguna's office and round up everyone." Squall banged the back of his hand on the wall. "Never again" he whispered.  
  
Quistis walked over to the door and pushed the open button. Quistis knew with Squall one thing was for sure. When he was upset it was best not to push the issue. Better just to let the moment lay until the time was right to bring it up again.  
  
***  
  
Selphie walked into Rinoa's bedroom with both hands carrying three bags in a go.  
  
"See Rinoa don't you feel better!"  
  
Rinoa walked empty-handed. She wore a brand new short black skirt with a small slit in it. She also had on a flower-top that came down in a V-like way so that the bra-like part of it exposed her cleavage a little.  
  
"Oh Selphie you were right. I feel like a new person! Throw it in here boys!" Rinoa yelled to the three men, whom she hired, carrying her twelve bags. Rinoa jumped up and down in glee as each man passed her. "Thank you, and as a tip," Rinoa pulled out Squall wallet, but to her dismay all the money was gone. Then she felt along the side. The smoothness gave way to a lump - Squall's credit card. As she pulled out the card a note fell out. "REMEMBER: Only use this card in case of an EMERGENCY" the note read. Rinoa smiled coldly.  
  
"Here you can charge it to this pretty gold card." The store carrier pulled out his automatic credit charger and ran the card through the slot. "Here you go Miss," the man said handing the card back to Rinoa.  
  
Selphie's head peeked into one of Rinoa's bags. A big mischievous smile captured Selphie's face. "I'm assuming this is a treat for Squall when you two make up."  
  
Rinoa snatched up the bag, "I'll thank you to mind your own business." Rinoa snapped tossing the bag on the bed.  
  
"Well your little mission is completed. I'm happy, so get lost!"  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and giggled, "Ok I'm going. I shall be seeing what I can do to help the Neon Flower Night Celebration anyway." Selphie smiled brightly as she walked out the room. "Oh! By the way, that outfit in the bag was a great choice. Black has always been Squall's favorite color."  
  
Before Rinoa could give her a good shove Selphie ran out. Rinoa slammed the door. "Maybe you're Laguna's daughter!!" She screamed. "Sure do. Act the same." Rinoa walked back over to her bed, pulled out the outfit and laid it across the bed. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"All right I got something for you missy." Rinoa said under her breath as she threw out flowers that were in a vase that had water in it. Rinoa yanked open the door and threw the water. Rinoa gasped in error. Standing before her stood a drenched Seifer.  
  
"Ok I deserved that," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Come in. Let me get you a towel," Seifer walked in and wrought out his shirt on the rug. Rinoa walked back from the bathroom and handed Seifer a towel.  
  
"So it's been a long time," she said, looking down and twisting her foot. Seifer spoke, as if he was muffed, through the towel as he dried off his face.  
  
"It's been six months," Seifer finished, drying off his stomach and tossed the towel on a chair. For a few minutes the two said nothing. Then Seifer broke the silence.  
  
"Look Rinoa, about Adel and everything. I'm really sorry. I was under a spell." Seifer looked deep into Rinoa's eyes. "You know I never do anything to hurt you." His voice rang with the deepest seniority.  
  
Rinoa began to glow red. "I know." Since the time she first met Squall even up until now, she had never stop having feelings for Seifer. "So what have you been doing? I mean I haven't seen you around," Rinoa said meekly.  
  
"This and that. I've done a lot of traveling, picked up some new skills with my gunblade." Seifer rolled his arm around back and forth mimicking the real thing.  
  
"A lot's changed," Rinoa said half-heartedly. Seifer gave a grin.  
  
"Yeah but you still look great."  
  
Rinoa's face couldn't contain the smile it was trying to hold back.  
  
"Ah now there's what my day was missing. Your wonderful smile."  
  
Rinoa giggled uncontrollably. "Oh Seifer you always did know what to say to bring a smile to my face."  
  
"Not like Squall 'whatever'," she mumbled, imitating Squall. A smile slid across Seifer's face. This was going better than expected.  
  
"He couldn't be treat'n ya too bad if you're gonna wear this for him." Seifer ran his fingers over top the outfit that was laid out on the bed.  
  
"Oh that's for - whenever," Rinoa said facing the wall in embarrassment.  
  
Seifer turned away from the bed and began to walk towards her. "You and Squall not getting along?" He said in curiosity.  
  
A smile faded away from Rinoa's face, and she began to hug herself. Seifer rushed to Rinoa and gripped his hands around her arms. "Squall didn't put his hands on you did he!" Seifer pretended to be outraged. He knew Rinoa would be putty in his hands if he acted extremely concerned.  
  
Rinoa reached for Seifer's hand. "Oh it's nothing like that. It's just..." Seifer slowly turned Rinoa around.  
  
"Like what?" he said so compassionately that even Fujin would have fell for it.  
  
"Squall might be my brother," she finally blurted out.  
  
Seifer gasped, "The hell you say!" Rinoa spun away from Seifer and sat down on the bed.  
  
"It's true," she said mournfully, "Turns out that Laguna was fooling around with my mom around the same time she got pregnant with me."  
  
Seifer sat next to Rinoa at the foot of the bed. "If you ask me none of them deserve you," Seifer said deeply. He raised her head up so that their eyes would meet.  
  
Rinoa gave way to her true feelings. "I missed you. I missed us," she spoke softly and sweetly.  
  
"What's there to miss. I'm right here."  
  
At the very same time Rinoa and Seifer slipped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Gently they fell upon the bed. This was getting out of hand. Seifer was enjoying himself a little too much. Had the both of them not being so into each other at that moment they would have heard the door open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Squall screamed.  
  
"Looks like a couple of heathens to me," Quistis said folding her arms in disgust.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa said letting go of Seifer.  
  
Squall balled up his fist and shook his head. "I see now I see it all!! I'm out risking my ass and your 'Come around back baby the big dummy' is gone!" Squall's eyes suddenly became fixed on the naughty outfit that Rinoa and Seifer were sitting on. "I can believe you," Squall bellowed deeply. "Planning to slip into something more comfortable I see."  
  
Squall's whole body was inflated with anger. His eyes fixed on Seifer. All at once at every evil, nasty, sneaky thing Seifer did to him came rushing back. It was as though someone had injected a tape of bad memories. "I should beat your ass right now!"  
  
Seifer rose up off the bed. "I'm surprised you got the guts to fight me without Auras," he said cockily.  
  
Squall grabbed at his side, forgetting he didn't have his Lionheart with him. Seifer quickly realized what Squall had mistaken.  
  
"Aww... What's the matter? Don't have your weapon?" Seifer's mocking voice turned into one of the challenge. "Too afraid to fight me like a man, boy!"  
  
All the air left Squall's lungs. He dare to call the great killer of Ultimecia a boy?! Quistis got worried, Squall was not going to let him get away with that was he? She figured she better jump in.  
  
"You have room to call someone a boy," Quistis laughed, "As I recall it was you who got dumped like yesterday's garbage. After Ultimecia saw what every instructor at the Garden saw," Quistis took great pride in the next words she would say for she knew they would sting him the most, "A puppet that is useless unless someone is working it's strings."  
  
Now Seifer was speechless with anger. A look of amusement played on Squall's face. His confidence rose again so he put it to good use and began on Rinoa. "Well you proved your love. First wave of trouble we have in our relationship and you jump overboard."  
  
Rinoa stood up. She had, had enough of Squall. "Maybe I jumped overboard because the ship didn't fit me. Maybe I overturned* the hard dependable lifeboat," Rinoa taunted. She put her arms around Seifer's waist and smiled.  
  
Seifer's fire returned, along with his trademark grin. "You know what they say Squall. Once you've had good food you push everything else away."  
  
The insult coming from anyone else would have just gotten a 'whatever', but coming from Seifer was no doubt. He had to pay!  
  
Outside in the hallway Selphie, Irvine and Zell stood outside listening.  
  
"Oh baby I think they're about to throw down in there" Zell said, getting excited.  
  
"Hot diggit damn! Then I got my money on Squall!" Irvine proclaimed.  
  
Selphie jumped up and down. "I don't know. Seifer has taken Squall down lots of times so..." BOOM! A thunder sounding thud came pounding from the room.  
  
"Who's winning? I've got to see!!" Zell said pushing his way ahead of Irvine and Selphie. Zell twisted the knob furiously, but it was locked shut.  
  
"Hey open up!" Zell yelled begging intensely with both hands on the door.  
  
"Yeah if you're going to kick the crap out of each other at least let us watch," Irvine added.  
  
Down the hall the elevator door buzzed open. Laguna came shooting down the hall to meet the others. "What's happening?" he said huffing and puffing because he was out of breath.  
  
Selphie was quick to answer the man she worshiped. "Squall, Rinoa, Seifer and Quistis are in there!" Zell interrupted, "GET IT ON BABY!"  
  
Laguna eyes searched all over the door in fear, as if they were looking for a way in. "Get back," Laguna demanded. Every one moved back. Then Laguna kicked the door open.  
  
At first sight there was nothing Irvine, Zell and Selphie could do but roll on the floor in hard aching laughs. As for Laguna he stood for the moment with his jaw wide open in shock. "What the fu...." was all he could utter. 


	4. Selphie and a Mad Scientist, So What Cou...

Chapter Four: Selphie and a Mad Scientist, So What Could Go Wrong?  
  
***  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Seifer screamed in pain, "Let me gooooooo!" he pleaded. Quistis wrenched the four-figure leg lock she had on Seifer tighter.  
  
Seifer tried many times to reverse the hold, put Quistis just kept pinning him back down in position. A few inches away from him was Squall, bagging his fists in agony on the carpet.  
  
"I GIVE DAMN IT! I GIVE! Have mercy Rinoa!" Rinoa had Squall in the dreaded 'sharpshooter'. She laughed harshly at his pleas for mercy. She sat down more with the submission hold and in doing so she applied more pressure.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Squall yelled, losing his composure. "Have you no ears?! Let go you crazy bitch!!"  
  
Laguna stood in the door rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really feeling like a dad now. I'm about to break up my first brother and sister fight."  
  
Laguna proudly walked over to Squall and Rinoa, stepping over Seifer, who was grabbing at his pants yelping.  
  
"Help me, help me she's gonna break my leg!" Laguna bent down and began to pull Rinoa by the arm. "Come on honey let your brother go."  
  
Rinoa was breathing heavily. Squall was a hard person to control. "Tell-Quistis-to let-Seifer go-first" she said in pieces.  
  
Quistis shook her head no. "I don't trust you, we let them go together on three," Quistis strained her voice because it was getting harder to keep Seifer in the hold.  
  
Rinoa agreed.  
  
"Ok then on three," Laguna said happily. "1-2-3." At the same time Rinoa and Quistis relinquished their holds. Squall and Seifer fully dropped to the floor and moaned at the soreness of their legs.  
  
Laguna threw his arms up in confusion. "Now what's this all about?" He said trying to play peacemaker.  
  
Squall began to get up. "I'll tell you what this is all about," he started as he rose up from the floor using his hand for balance. "Nothing. It's over," Squall crossed his arms apart.  
  
Laguna still had no idea what anyone was talking about.  
  
"What's he talking about?" he said looking at Rinoa.  
  
"He means we're over!" Rinoa yelled at Squall from his side as he and Quistis strolled out the room. "And the feelings are mutual," Rinoa said standing on the tips of her toes trying to match height with Squall. "Come on Seifer, let's make like old times," Rinoa said as she pulled him by the hand and leading him out the room.  
  
Irvine and Zell dashed into the room led by Selphie. "Whoa!! Must have been a hell of a rumble!" Zell said looking over the damage.  
  
"Yeah they really messed this joint up," Irvine said tipping his hat.  
  
One of the mattresses of the bed was tipped over onto the floor. The frames of paintings that were hanging on the wall were horribly knocked out of place. Also some of the glass in the frames were broken or cracked. The mirror that was connected to a grand dresser (that you could tell was very expensive) was shattered. Pieces of glass lay on the floor and partly on the dresser.  
  
Zell tapped Laguna on his arm with the back of his hand. "Hey but this ain't nothing your advanced team of scientists, architects, and builders can't fix right?" Zell teased smiling.  
  
"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Laguna said, walking sharply out the room.  
  
"Hey Sir Laguna, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Selphie's voice trailed off behind Laguna who had just about to reach Squall and Quistis.  
  
"Squall," Laguna said as he grabbed his shoulder. Quistis had just pressed the elevator button. Squall did not turn around right away. He tapped his foot and breathed heavily in aggravation.  
  
"What?" Squall said with no emotion. Laguna's eyes could not focus straightly.  
  
"I just want to know what's going on," Laguna said sounding concerned as any father would.  
  
"He wants to know what's going on," Squall whispered to himself. Then his voice perked up and he began to laugh, "Hey Quistis, he wants to know what's going on." Squall turned around with a monster-like look on his face.  
  
"If you had a processor in that brain of yours, it would be so damn clear what was going on that it wouldn't be funny!" Squall shrieked in anger and rage that he had been saving for seventeen years.  
  
"You have to be the worst father, friend and leader that ever lived! In fact how you are still alive and this city isn't in ruins boggles the mind!"  
  
As soon as Squall got done screaming those last words the elevator door rang opened. Laguna just stood there with his mouth opened, unable to form a sentence.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned everything bad that's ever happened to me is your fault." Squall said with a piercing ice bolt in his voice.  
  
"I... I... " Laguna began. Squall turned his back on his father and walked in the elevator with Quistis. The door hissed shut behind them.  
  
For five minutes Laguna just stood there. In his mind it was like someone kept hitting rewind. He would have stayed there for an hour if Kiros did not slap him up side the head.  
  
"Got damn it Laguna. Snap out of it," Kiros howled.  
  
Laguna faced Kiros, but his mind was still far and away with the thoughts of Squall's words. He could not have meant what he said. He just could not have! He was just angry and confused. Yeah that's it! He know he was a good person he just know it! Squall was probably still mad at him for never speaking to him about his mother. Man he still couldn't believe that it had been so long. He wish he could have been there for Squall. Maybe then I could have got hooked up with Edea. Man what a foxy lady!  
  
Suddenly and without warning, a huge black fist came crashing into Laguna's face. Laguna went pummeling to the floor, stirring up Selphie who had been in the room seeing what caught her eye to steal from Rinoa's shopping bags.  
  
"Now what made you go and do that for?" Laguna barked at Kiros, who did a full spin stomped his foot and gritted his teeth at Laguna.  
  
"See this is exactly why I knocked the @#$% out of you! I stand here for twelve minutes and lay you out for not giving the schedule speech about the Neon Flower Night Celebration. And when I ask you what you have to say for yourself you just stand there looking out into space, because you haven't been listening at all!"  
  
Laguna tried to get up but fell back down. "I've got lot on my mind," he whimpered.  
  
"You know Laguna that's just the response I expect from you." Kiros looked up and began to shake his head. "Seriously man, you are an irresponsible bastard. And I pray that one of your kids makes a better leader than you." Kiros said calmly, then stepped over the top of Laguna and went into the elevator.  
  
This was two tongue-lashings in one day, one in back the other. That was too much for Laguna to handle. Kiros had to take that back.  
  
Laguna turned over on his stomach so that he could look up at Kiros as he stepped in the elevator. "You don't really mean all that do you old buddy?" he spoke so pitifully that had Raine been alive she would have slapped him for being so weak.  
  
"I wish I could say I didn't," Kiros said.  
  
Then the doors closed up along with Laguna's confidence. Laguna's eyes began to build up with tears. Perhaps Squall had been right after all.  
  
Laguna closed his eyes. Everyone was getting on his case about being responsible and doing things right. Then a feeling started to grow with in Laguna, and one of them is irritation.  
  
Nobody is looking at all the good things I've done. All they're looking at is that I make mistakes. But everybody makes mistakes. But oh no, it's not right for him to mess up. When he messes up it's "you, irresponsible bastard!"  
  
Well screw them! He was the boss around here, and he was going to start acting like it. From now on if someone says something that he don't like he was going to tell he or her where to go! And if they catch an attitude about it then he'd get rid of them. That right this is the beginning of a new Laguna one that doesn't take crap from anyone!  
  
Just when he opened his eyes Laguna he felt someone took hold of his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sir Laguna, are you feeling alright? Did Kiros hurt you badly?" It was Selphie, with her usual cheery manner.  
  
Laguna shook Selphie's hand from his shoulder and stood up quickly. "No, nobody is going to hurt me any more." He started walking down the opposite direction from the elevator.  
  
Selphie stayed at his side wanting to ask questions. "Well if you feel alright, I would just like to ask you about the Neon Night Celebration. I mean it is tomorrow..."  
  
Laguna turned sideways to face Selphie. She was about to get an undeserving full dose of the new Laguna.  
  
"Listen up you Peter Pan want to be! I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do! I've got the Neon Night Celebration well under control and that's all you need to know!"  
  
It felt as though someone was taking a high heeled shoe and was hitting Selphie in the chest with it. Why was Laguna being so mean to her? Had she done something wrong? "Sir Laguna I just want to..." Laguna interrupted.  
  
"You just wanted to what?!" He snapped. "And why are you alwas calling me Sir Laguna?! Are you trying to suck-up? You are, aren't you? You just want a piece of the action like everybody else.  
  
Well, let me tell you something sister you can take that Sir Laguna crap and stick it up your butt!"  
  
Tears welted up in Selphie's eyes. Laguna was very proud of himself. Now he had to add the finishing touch.  
  
"Now cry!" he demanded. Selphie's tears flowed on to the carpet as she ran down the hall to the elevator crying.  
  
Laguna began to strut happily down the steps. He had left a hundred pounds off his chest.  
  
***  
  
Outside the city of Esthar was a beat up abandon warehouse. You could tell it was not one of Esthar's outside establishments. The structure of the building was plain. The paint on the building was not bright and in fact it was all nearly faded away and the paint that was still there was chipping off. In years birds had found it to make a perfect toilet.  
  
The area around the building was desolate, not a single person ever came by. Professor Teanois loved the landscape, it was out of the way. There was no one to disturb his work.  
  
The warehouse proved to be the perfect liberator. Because of its outward look no one would ever think anything of it. Because of the location no one would come snooping around. Teanois was free to carry out his experiments. Inside the lab was dark, with two or three beams of light escaped from the window.  
  
But Prof. Teanois did not care if it was dark. The gleam from his beautiful 'Resurrection Uplifter' was all the light he needed. Teanois out stretched his arms upon the gigantic machine. Teanois looked up at the glorious device that he had created.  
  
He gave a deranged smile.  
  
"Three hard years but it's all worth it. Soon, very soon I shall use you for your purpose. The dark link has been connected. Now all you need is the one with the limit break of great destruction to be reborn in."  
  
Suddenly Teanois swelled with anger and punched the machine. "But how long will that take? Days, months, more years?! I cannot wait for so long. My plan was already once threaten with the rise of Adel. Thank god that new Sorceress was a joke." Prof. Teanois walked alongside the 'Resurrection Uplifter'. He let his fingers run over the cold steel. "How shall I begin my search," he rubbed his finger on the bridge of his chin.  
  
Just as Teanois had gotten to the end of machine, he heard a whimper. Teanois quickly snapped his fingers off the device and twisted around.  
  
"Who's there?" he claimed, picking up a baseball bat that was close by. When he heard the whimper again Teanois realized that the sound was coming from outside.  
  
The sound formed from whimpering to crying. Teanois hugged the bat close to his side. Slowly he crept to the door. Teanois swallowed hard as he outstretched his hand to the door. His hand was shaking profusely, even with a weapon Teanois was a coward. When his hand was about ten inches from the knob, Teanois snapped his eyes shut. Apprehensively he snatched open the door and swung the bat but all he hit was air.  
  
Once Teanois had notice that the bat had not made contact with anything he fearfully opened one eye. Nothing was there, yet still he heard the crying of a girl. Teanois lowered the bat to his side, and walked out into the sun- setting day.  
  
He aimlessly walked alongside the building until he leant to the corner. Even though the cries sounded weak, he still could not be too sure. Teanois sheepishly peeked from around the corner.  
  
Much to his surprise all the professor saw was a girl in a yellow dress sitting down on the ground. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her cries where thick and heavy as she shook herself back and forth.  
  
Teanois gave a long lingering sigh. He was so ashamed of himself, nearly scared to death by a crying teenage girl. The professor threw down the bat. It drew an empty hollow sound.  
  
He stared down at the girl for a few minutes. He hoped that she would eventually look up and explain herself, but she just sat there crying, not saying a word. Teanois groaned.  
  
"Guess I'll have to talk to her," he muttered to himself. How Professor Teanois hated talking to people especially teens. He did not even know how to talk to her. He had always failed group assignments in school. And the only thing he had ever talked to was his machine and that could not talk back!  
  
He breathed heavily and started off the best way he knew how. "So what's up?" the professor said straightforwardly.  
  
The girl gave no response, she just kept crying. It was beginning to get dark. A rush of cold air knocked Teanois in the face.  
  
"It's going to be night in ten minutes. I've got to get her out of here," Teanois thought. He tried again, "Hey are you alright?" This time the girl cried even louder.  
  
Teanois had lost his patience. "Damn it what's wrong with you? Are you on drugs! It's getting really dark really fast and pretty soon the Hojquies are going to be out soon!"  
  
The girl for the first time looked up. Her eyes were pink and the sides of her cheek were solid with tears.  
  
"(Sniffle, sniffle). Hojquies?" The professor took a deep breath.  
  
"Finally she speaks" Teanois squatted down, "Yes Hojquies. They are monsters that are three feet tall have blue and red fur with tiny razor sharp teeth and can adjust their jaws to devour anything. And if you think that's nothing I've got a scoop for ya. They always attack in numbers. Plus they like to go after brightly colored things." Prof. Teanois tugged at her dress.  
  
The girl got up off the ground and dusted off the bottom of her dress. "I don't care," she squawked, "If they come near me I'll call upon my limit break of "The End" and kill them all in one swift blow!"  
  
Professor Teanois eyes dilated and a smile grew from ear to ear. Teanois changed his whole attitude completely. "What is your name sweet child?" he said kindly.  
  
"Selphie," she whimpered as she whipped away more tears. Teanois clapped his hands together warmly. "Well Selphie since Esthar is so far away and it is dark now, I think it would be safe if you spent the night here. I have more than enough room. I'm a doctor." The sound of Hojquies began to rattle in the air.  
  
"Iyeyeyeyeyi!" Selphie started to look around.  
  
"Well I guess your right." Teanois grabbed Selphie by the hand, "This way please." The first thing Selphie noticed when she stepped into the lab was the darkness.  
  
"Why don't you have any lights on? It's so dark," she said walking in circles looking around. Teanois was quick to explain.  
  
"Well you see because this place is what you would say in the 'middle of nowhere'. So if I had the lights burning robbers would see it as an easy target. Therefore I see it safer to keep the lights off."  
  
Selphie nodded her head in conformation.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Prof. Teanois said tossing his lab coat on a chair.  
  
"Tea would be nice," she said as her eyes skimmed every crevices of the laboratory.  
  
"Good, good," he stuttered walking over to the icebox. Teanois took out a cup and began to fill it with water. In a brief second Teanois looked out to the corner of his eye to see Selphie touching a beaker filled with a purple liquid.  
  
"Put that down," he shrilled. Selphie did as she was told. The professor came running over to inspect his chemical for damage.  
  
"I'm sorry. You have all these chemicals and machines. I thought you said you were a doctor, but you look like more of a scientist."  
  
Teanois chuckled, "Well I am a doctor but I also try to come up with ways to heal people and find cures for diseases."  
  
Selphie was amazed. "This is sooo cool! You know you should go work in Esthar. They could use a brilliant man like you Doctor..."  
  
The professor finished her sentence. "Teanois, Aurther J. Teanois." The shine of his intventions beamed in his eyes.  
  
"Well then Doc. Teanois, why don't you go and work in Esthar?" Selphie inquired.  
  
Teanois walked back to the counter to finish the tea. "I once did, but President Loire didn't exactly see the wonders of my genius." The spoon began to hit the inside of the cup very hard as he stirred the tea.  
  
Selphie lowered her head to the floor in sadness. "I myself am beginning to see a new side of Laguna."  
  
Teanois was just about to slip in some sleeping powder into Selphie's tea but halted at her words. "You know Loire?"  
  
Selphie rose her head back up. "Yes, I'm friends with his son. You see Laguna's son Squall me and our friends are SeeDs"  
  
Teanois poured in the sleeping powder and stirred it wildly in shaded anger. "Oh really. So Loire's son is the great leader of SeeD that killed Ultimecia. That must have took guts," Teanois said vengefully. "You know I didn't know Loire had a son." In his head Teanois rephrased his words, "More like didn't know there was a woman who was dumb enough to get herself knocked up by him."  
  
"Yes Squall is a great leader but we're working on his personality" Selphie finished.  
  
Prof. Teanois walked over and handed Selphie her tea.  
  
"Thanks," Selphie said beginning to regain her cheerfulness. Selphie sipped her tea. When she looked back up she locked eyes on the 'Resurrection Uplifter'.  
  
"Wow! What's that Doc Teanois?" Selphie yelled walking quickly over to the machine. Teanois began to inflate with pride.  
  
"You like it. She's my pride and joy, the offspring of my divine passion if you will." He lightheartedly joined Selphie in front of the machine. Selphie marveled over the sleek design. "What is this?" she said in amazement. Teanois let the words leave his mouth before he thought about them through.  
  
"My wonderful Resurr..." Teanois caught to himself. "Rejuvenation machine. It helps to cleanse the body of harmful bacteria that is causing the body to ache and become sick. A major breakthrough in the medical world."  
  
Selphie jumped up and down. "Way past cool! You're a genius," she exclaimed. Teanois grinned, but in his mind he was breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew! Cutting it a bit close Aruther." Selphie turned to face Teanois. "Doc that was good tea. Could you show me where I'll be sleeping for tonight?" Selphie said handing him the empty cup.  
  
Teanois saw his opportunity and jumped for it. "Selphie I would like to ask for your help." Selphie was back to her over-cheerful self and ready to help. "Sure Doc!"  
  
Teanois began to press a few buttons on the machine. "Well there is a new bug going around Esthar from the polluted air. And I was wondering if you get hooked up to the machine so that I might find a quick cure for it before it gets very harmful."  
  
Selphie slapped Prof. Teanois on the back in a playful manner, but still she hit him kind of hard. Teanois flew forward and almost fell to the floor if he had not caught his balance by grabbing the table.  
  
"Doc if it will help make thousands of people feel better hook me up!"  
  
Teanois looked up with a diabolical smile. "Just lie down right here." 


End file.
